zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Toby Foxx
Toby was Created and is owned by Me, Charlie Tanner. Toby is a 14 year old Fox that lives in the Downtown District of Zootopia. Appearance Toby has Orange and White Fur, His Chest, Muzzle, Insides of ears, Tail and Ear tips being white, The rest of his Body has Orange fur, Since he has Heterochromia, his eyes are colored differently, his Left eye being Green, and Right eye being blue, he is 5 foot 8 in height. He mainly wears a Bright Blue shirt with a Yellow star on the front with Black Cargo pants and Blue High-top Sneakers, but sometimes her wears a Yellow Hoodie over the shirt. Personality Toby is a Pretty cool guy, He's Smart, Athletic, Truthful, and Talented, he loves making people happy where ever he goes, he doesn't give up easily, and he dedicates himself to help people in need, he can also get sad pretty easily, (Like if his Team loses a Basketball game) But, in time he'll be back to being his regular self in no time. Family *Tony Foxx (Father) *Tamara Foxx (Mother) *Trent Fox (Little Brother) *Windy McCoon-Foxx (Wife) Jonas and Jacob Foxx (Sons) *Clarice Foxx (Daugher) Crush Toby's Crush is Windy McCoon~ He met her at a soccer game and has fallen for her eversince~ Int the Future they marry and end up having 3 Kids together, Clarice, Jonas and Jacob Friends! *Zenji Okami *Windy McCoon *Leona Lionheart Trivia *He attends a Huge school in Zootopia called Foxdale High School (Might make a page for it soon!) a School exclusively for Foxes only, (Sometimes Wolves) *His Best friend since the 1st Grade is Zenji Okami. *His Favorite Sports are Football, Basketball, and Baseball. But he loves Baseball the most. *He is Named after the Creator of Undertale, Toby Fox. *In Future Gen he is 25 Years old. And he is in College and plays College Baseball. *Since his Mom and Dad are Divorced, he lives with His Dad in the Downtown District, His Mom lives in another part of Zootopia. *He Dreams of Becoming a Major league Baseball player. *He is in the 9th Grade in Present Gen. *He is NOT a big fan of Vegetables *He loves hanging around his Little Bro when he gets the chance, his little bro lives with his mom in Tundratown. *He likes listening to "Try Everything" By Gazelle. *He likes listening to Rock Music, Hip Hop, and Classical music. *His Friends call him "Two-Tone" because of his eye colors. *He loves Action-Movies, this sometimes make him think that he could become an Actor. Superhero Trivia! *He gets his Spider Powers at Age 16 *His Costume is like the Spider-Man from The Amazing Spider-Man 2 But Instead of having a Spider Emblem on the Front and Back, he has a Small black Fox head Emblem on the Front and a Larger Fox Head Emblem on the Back. *His Dad doesn't like his Son's new powers. *When Toby gets his New Powers and starts Doing Vigilante work, Nick Wilde doesn't like it one bit. Cheif Bogo doesn't like it either. Category:Citizens Category:Foxes Category:Males Category:Teenager Category:Zootopia Citizen Category:Student Category:Foxdale High Student Category:Sibling Category:Fanon Characters Category:Mammal Category:Canids